


new adventure (with you)

by blackorchids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Epilogue, References to Knotting, Werewolf Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: The war is over and his mum's taking care of the baby, so it's finally,finallytime for Bill and Fleur to have a date night.





	new adventure (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i assume the title is from a song but tbh i don't rmr what song it's from atm
> 
> Written for my april entry over at [dailydeviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)! the prompt I used was "creature fic"

Three months after Victorie is born and five months after Harry outsmarted He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Bill and Fleur leave Baby Victorie with his mum and decide to go on a _date_.

Molly is more than experienced, takes baby Victorie with an age-old ease that even Bill and Fleur haven’t completely mastered yet, presses firm kisses to each of their temples and tells them to have a good time. 

Bill’s newfound wolfy side means they’re hesitant to go anywhere too crowded, so bars and restaurants are a no go, and Fleur is still reacting badly to loud noises and sudden flashing lights, which means clubs are out too. They bring an old quilt and a few bottles of Fairy Wine and pack some sandwiches and take the whole loot over to the cliffs, far enough away from the house and the world that it’s just the two of them and the roar of the waves crashing against the stone.

It’s awkward, because for so long their lives were the war, and then they were thrust into parenthood, but Fleur smiles coyly after Bill works his way through the story about Fred and George trying to adopt the gnomes from the garden and, with her wide blue eyes peering up at him from under her lashes, her slender frame draped in a floaty cream-colored dress across from him on the blanket, he’s suddenly so full of affection and love for his wife, his friend for life, the mother of his child.

The sun starts to set, spilling deep reds and oranges across the sky like paint and the wind picks up a little, sending wisps of white-blonde hair streaking across her face, and Bill can see the sharpness of her features, can hear her quiet breaths, can smell her like he’s never been able to.

He wants to taste her.

After they’ve packed away the wrappings and finished the wine, he can’t help but lean forward and kiss her deep, bypassing a few welcoming pecks and getting one hand up to cup the edge of her jawline, thumb pressing against her ear.

Fleur welcomes him easily, has been just as strapped for longer kisses and heavier affection as he has been since the baby, and she pushes back hard enough that he collapses, her atop him.

Her eyes, when they blink open during a longer pause between kisses, are dark and slitted, her delicate features getting a little sharper, that glimmer of her ancestry showing up. Bill cannot keep away, is breathing in the scent at her neck and the floral of her shampoo and the slight sweat from the sun earlier like he’s never going to get another inhale.

He drags his teeth down the column of her neck, bruising and relentless, some new instinct in him getting possessive with the heady thought of _mine mine mine_ coursing through his mind. Fleur doesn’t seem to mind, making breathless little noises as she keeps him pressed into the blanket but deigns to give him unrestricted access.

His hands skate up the smooth thighs on either side of his hips, bunching up the thin linen on the journey. Fleur is wearing her mum-pants, plain white cotton and kind of huge, and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, only moreso when he gets his hand on her and feels how much she’s soaked through them already.

He pushes the heel of his hand up and Fleur grinds down, bird-like eyes on him, and he can’t help but grin.

Fleur crawls up his body and settles over his head, glistening, tantalizing cunt hovering above his face, and the scent of her, a bit musky and so, so sweet, is somehow the best thing he has ever smelled in his life, filling up his head like the most potent drug in the world.

It’s a thousand times more addictive than it had been _before_ and Bill feels like he’s riding the greatest high, and, for the first time, he doesn’t resent the bite.

Fleur sinks down on him, legs on either side of his head, pressure unforgiving as she seeks her own pleasure, waiting for him to get with the program. He gets a hand on each knee, grounding himself a little, and laps at her unapologetically wolfish, sharpening his tongue and fucking her with it, her noises of pleasure mostly muffled by her thighs but still shooting straight to his cock.

He drags his teeth against her clit, rough like she likes, in a way he rarely got before, and her thighs clench around his head almost painfully tight as her first orgasm takes her by surprise, nipples tightening, lightning streaking through her body and leaving her toes curled in pleasure. 

The hand she’s got in his hair clenches tight enough to hurt as she keens a little, and the pain does a little to clear the fog in his head, lets him get his bearings and adjust his grip around her hips so he can flip them so she’s on her back and his head is still between her legs, trying to coax a second orgasm out of her lovely, sweet cunt. 

Finally, she drags him by his hair up her body, panting hard and trembling beneath him when he presses gentle kisses against her hip and the flat of her belly and the valley between her breasts. The intimacy of the act after the aggressive orgasms has her eyes watering a little, the color shifted back to her normal oceanic blue.

Fleur pulls him in for a long snog, trading kisses back and forth, wet and slow and, for what feels like a century, he’s able to ignore his aching hard-on. 

But then Bill nips her lip and Fleur arches up against him and the pressure against his cock is unbearably hot. He’s unable to stop rutting against her for a few moments, and she tugs his hair sharply again to get his attention so he can stop moving long enough for her to get his trousers unbuttoned and his pants down just far enough that his leaking cock can be freed.

Her slender hand wraps around him, scarcely able to make the whole circumference, and she gives him a few tugs, twisting at the top and gathering the collected pre-come to make the journey down a little easier.

Fleur winks at him, wrapping her legs around his thighs and digging her fingers into his arse in a hard pinch that is a brief, mind-numbing second of pleasure-pain before she skates her hand down, down, down, to massage his balls just enough on the wrong side of too-rough that he growls, deep in his throat, and ruts into her again, taking over once more.

It takes some doing because she doesn’t want to unwrap her legs from his hips long enough for him to move, but finally Bill gets enough of a bearing that he can, after checking with two fingers to make sure she’s still ready, push into her hot cunt in one fell swoop, grinding a little once he bottoms out, just to hear her swear.

Bill starts at a leisurely pace, slow but deep enough that she can feel each stroke somewhere deep inside her. She scrapes her nails across his scalp, relishing the closeness between them even though being on her back is unusual for her, and when he gets a hand between their bodies to press a thumb, unrelentingly, to her clit, she drags them down his back, hard enough that she’s sure she’s left eight little red tracks from shoulder to waist.

He makes quick work of her neck again, biting marks into the pale flesh, all the way down to her collarbones, each new appearance speeding up his pace until he’s pounding into her at a punishing pace, free hand protecting her head from being jarred against the ground too badly.

The pressure on her clit and the fast, brutal thrusting has her center tightening more and more until she gets flung off the cliff and feels the orgasm rocket through her like fireworks, can feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up, can feel the aftershocks at the base of her spine and curling up her toes once more. 

Bill is not far behind, pace getting a little sloppy as he chases his own release with a dozen more hard pumps before his hips slam into her own and he tilts his head forward with a harsh grunt, pressing his forehead into her chest and breathing deep.

It feels like it lasts forever, and suddenly Fleur is squealing, tilting her hips away enough for him to pull out a little, and he forces his arms to lift himself up off of her so they can both watch _as the base of his cock starts to swell_.

“Bloody hell,” Bill swears under his breath, unable to stop looking even as his arms tremble with the effort of holding himself up after such vigorous sex.

Fleur makes a considering noise and finally he drags his eyes away from his cock to see what she’s thinking about this new development. She doesn’t look disgusted or terrified, thank Merlin. She mostly looks thoughtful.

Abruptly, she meets his gaze, and grins that same impish grin that had him chasing after her so many years ago. “That could be fun,” she says, and all he can do is press his forehead back down to her chest and laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me over on [tumblr](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
